


Vampiric temptations

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: Serana has a hard time resisting her vile desires as a vampire, but there's one person who she can release it upon without feeling guilty.





	Vampiric temptations

The wind howled through the night as Serana sped down the empty streets of Whiterun. She stopped upon arriving at their home. She quietly closed the door behind her after she entered. Wanting a change of clothes, she kicked off her dripping wet boots and snuck up the stairs.

"Sweetie?" Serana called out, but no reply came.

She went to stand in the bedroom door and noticed Irda sleeping soundly on their mattress. Serana crouched down next to her and ran her slender fingers through her girlfriend's white manes. Watching her nap always made Serana feel at ease. It was a welcome change from the constant traveling and fighting.

Irda turned her head, exposing her neck in the process. A shock jolded through Serana's body. As much as she despised this desire, she had a hard time resisting her vampiric nature. She got closer and let her finger trace down her lover's well-developed neck. She halted for a moment, debating whether she should really be doing this without Irda's consent. She let out an annoyed groan which was apparently quite loud, causing her partner to awaken from her slumber. Surprised, Serana shifted back a little.

"Serana?"

"Eh, hey, sleepy head. Sorry I woke you up, you were looking so cute just now", she replied with an awkward smile. "Aha...", Irda muttered, sensing something was off. "You totally weren't doing anything weird, right?" she continued in a joking manner. Serana laughed stiffly: "Haha, me? Never."

Irda sat up an grabbed hold of her lover's upper arm. She gave her a small peck on the lips and then moved down to her neck. Serana, surprised at this sudden affection, gasped a little.

"You can if you want to...", Irda suggested as she brushed her lips against her sweetheart's earlobe. Serana could hardly stutter out a reply. Her mind became hazy as a result of feeling Irda's warm breath against her ear.

"Wha-?"

"Do it", Irda whispered firmly.

Finally giving in to the temptation, Serana sunk her sharp canines into Irda's porcelain skin. It had been a while since she drank blood from a person directly. It had some kind of intimacy she would not share with just anyone. Irda was an exception, though.

She released, leaving two small holes in her lover's neck. She licked off the remaining blood that dripped out of the miniscule wounds that had yet to heal. She looked at Irda's face.

"Had enough?"

"Not quite", Serana smirked. She traced down her girlfriend's upper body, leaving tender kisses along the way. Skipping the crotch, she went over to the thighs. She planted a few small pecks before digging her teeth into Irda's skin once again. This seemed to arouse the dragonborn, seeing as she moaned in response. Trying to hold back a grin, Serana sunk her fangs even deeper into her. She could feel Irda's fingers running through her jet black locks, tugging at it ever so slightly.

Serana let go and glanced at Irda's flushed face. Their eyes locked.

They both knew this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't take long for me to start writing smut haha X'D


End file.
